Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2003-502204 describes a webbing take-up device in which a force limiter load is switched by actuating a drive device. The drive device configures a portion of the webbing take-up device, and is configured including a tube-shaped cylinder section, a gas generator attached to an end portion on one side of the cylinder section, and a piston section disposed inside the cylinder section. The piston section moves inside the cylinder section under the pressure of gas generated by the gas generator, and the piston section presses a stepped portion of an operation ring to switch the force limiter load.